Wizard Monkey
Trained in the arts of monkey magic, the wizard hurl magical bolts at bloons. The wizard is a magical monkey which can upgrade into different powerful upgrades. It's accuracy is not as good as it could be so accuracy will matter more. Its bad accuracy makes sense because of its short range. Base Value: $550 Upgrades Path 1 1-0-0 Guided Magic ($300) Magic bolts seek to its target, even behind cover. 2-0-0 Arcane Blast ($600) Magical bolts can pop two layers of bloon. 3-0-0 Lightning Bolt ($1200) Wizard can resort to lightning which zaps many bloons. 4-0-0 Arcane Mastery ($1500) Wizard attacks faster over a longer range. 5-0-0 Arcane Spike ($8000) Bolts deal even more damage but excels at MOAB-class bloons. 6-0-0 Archmage ($32000) A true master at magical wizardry. Magic Barrage: Wizard shoots magical energy at bloons, shedding off seven layers off bloons and deal 1000 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Path 2 0-1-0 Fireball ($300) Wizard can resort to a fireball attack. 0-2-0 Splash Potions ($750) All attacks are now splash-damage. 0-3-0 Fire Pit ($1000) Wizard creates a super hot fire pit which roasts bloons that touches it. 0-4-0 Dragon's Breath ($3000) Wizard spews endless flames at bloons. 0-5-0 Wall of Fire ($7000) All bloons that get too close to the wizard will get roasted by the surrounding flames. 0-6-0 Summon Pheonix ($40000) Summon Pheonix: Summons a powerful pheonix which wreaks havoc for 30 seconds. Path 3 0-0-1 Intense Magic ($300) Hurls bigger, more powerful magic bolts that moves faster. 0-0-2 Shadow Ball ($600) Wizard can resort to a shadow ball attack. 0-0-3 Monkey Sense ($400) Wizard can see and hit camos. 0-0-4 Shimmer ($1500) Wizard hurls dark magic at bloons and emanates an aura which reveals camo bloons. 0-0-5 Necromancer ($4000) Reanimate recently popped bloons as servants to defeat the bloons. 0-0-6 Prince of Darkness ($28000) Can reanimate more powerful servants to defeat the enemy. Soul Rip: Mage gives off a killer aura. All bloons in this aura will get instant-killed. MOABs, BFBs and DDTs will also get instant-killed. ZOMGS and BADs take 2500 damage. All regen bloons will heal the Prince of Darkness by two health while DDTs will heal it by five. Price Tier 1: $300 Tier 2: $350 Tier 3: $1200 Tier 4: $3000 Tier 5: $7000 Tier 6: Complete the corresponding trials. More Information * The Prince of Darkness can also resort to an explosive skull. * When the Prince of Darkness uses its soul rip ability, the screen will go dark with skulls for half a second. Other characters in this range will have this blackout as well. Monkeys and structures will not be harmed by the soul rip. * The archmage can spew flames, emamating the dark aura which decamolises bloons and hurl dark magic as well as its main attack. * The archmage can pop bloons immune to magic. * Shadow balls are black while dark magic is dark purple. Dark magic is also less transparent. * Archmage is good at taking out MOAB-class bloons but it is also a good all-around monkey. * The Prince of Darkness can reanimate camo, regrow and fortification properties and reanimate MOAB-class bloons, which is something the necromancer can't do. But bloons can see and hit zombie camo bloons. * The Prince of Darkness can reanimate MOABs, BFBs, ZOMGs, DDTs and BADs. * If you have to take on bloons with health or fortified bloons, use arcane mastery, arcane spike at MOAB-class bloons and dragon's breath since most other attacks deal little damage. * Lightning is useful against tightly-packed bloons and bloon rushes because it can hit many bloons at once. * Lightning does little damage to bloons however so it is bad against tank rushes. * The arcane mastery actually pops three layers. * The arcane spike upgrades the layer damage from three to six. * The archmage has layer damage of eight.